DrPhil Need To Come To Our School!
by HockeyGirlRawr
Summary: Sakura accepted a scholarship to the exclusive Akatsuki Private School after catching her boyfriend kissing her best friend. Now she has a new life with the student council at Akatsuki but what happens when Konoha High becomes involved after a fire? Chaos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I'm way to lazy to write a new kawaii disclaimer for each chapter so I'm just going to be a candy-munching (rainbow belts are so sticky!) writer that copy's and paste their old disclaimer on each chapter. You can read each disclaimer but you would waste 10 seconds of your life, and I'm not giving those seconds back mwahah (can I even give them back if I wanted too?).**

**Full Summary (if you even read these..):**

**After finding out Sasuke, her ex-boyfriend had cheated on her with her best friend Ino. She confronts them at their cheerleading practice, on her way to the dressing room the head cheerleader which reminds her of Ino started getting mad at her for her sloppy performance and that shes getting a little fat, SAkura punches her and ends up sending her to the hospital. After getting suspended she lied to her friends and told them shes leaving to California for a couple of month to take care of her old grandma, but really she has to start a new fresh life at the most exclusive and popular high school on the planet, Akatsuki High School. A few month later after a fire burnt down the Konoha's High School, sending Sakura's old friend to Akatsuki's school to see Sakura being the most popular girl in school, even in Sophomore. She's even best buddies with the kick butt awesome band named after their school "Akatsuki" which has Sasuke's older brother in it, Itachi.**

**A MUST READ!**

**Note!!! Please Read! Please Vote who you want Sakura to end up with, I kind of want to be with one of the Akatsuki.. lol but its your vote you have until the end of the story to vote! and it's the first chapter and we all know the first chapter sucks so umm no flames? they hurt feeling lol :3 and at first its kinda of Sasukes point of view but that'll change into Sakura's in the second chapter.**

Dr.Phil Needs to visit our School

Sakura was fast asleep ontop of her favorite lime green binder that had song lyrics scribbled all over it, there was a wet spot from her drooling. It was the last period of a wednesday school day, in other words Hatake Kakashi's history class. By a stroke of luck all of her elementary buddies were in the same History class, most of them were her friends. Sakura and her friends were sophomore's at the Konoha's High school home of the Ninja Chipmunks (their school was high from the freshly wet paint when they came up with a mascot), their school dominates all in sports, with the exception of Akatsuki High School. The two schools were rivals, competing in everything, most of the time Akatsuki would win, but that was only because Akatsuki was an exclusive school and it only allows the best students in the building.

Sakura was just your typical highschooler, she was above average in academics, always recieving A+ in every class. She didn't have any talent, besides blowing bubbles and her ability in medical class that she took as an extra course. Her pink hair reached her mid back, and was really shiny since she washing it every morning with Herbal essences. She was on the cheerleading squad with one of her best friend, cheering for her boyfriend on the basketball court. She loved rainbow belts and candy necklaces, everytime you see her she has a candy necklaces around her throat.Sakura also played on the volleyball league but wasn't on the same team as Ino, she was B side. She had a habit of singing or humming at the most randomest moments, but her friends always comment on her voice which makes her blush.

Ino Yamanaka was sitting in the desk on the right side of her, doing her math homework not paying attention to their sensei, she had her calculator on mute so it didn't make that annoying beeping sound. She also was on the cheerleading squad with Sakura, meeting at the football field everyday after school to practice singing "Rah Rah Rah!". She admire her friends abilty in the medic department, she always wanted to be like her. Ino was the girl all the guys wanted in their bed, but Ino wasn't a slut so she's waiting for the perfect boyfriend, jeleous at Sakura for dibbing her dream man, Sasuke Uchiha. She also wasn't the friend who you wanted to tell your darkest secret to, you get this feeling around her.. like she was going to stab you in the back someday, sometimes you just want to rip that pretty long ponytail out when she lets a little secret slip.

Hinata Hyuuga was on her left drawing doodles on the side of her notes, if you looked closely enough you could make out a chibi-fied Naruto in the middle of a heart. She was the artist of the group, wasn't much of an athlete, her cousin Neji always picked on her for that. Hinata was probaly the girl that all the guys had eyes on besides Ino, with her pretty tinted purple eyes and her long navy blue hair that falls back in place everytime a wind happens to come by. She was shy, whenever her biggest crush comes by or smiles at her she nearly faints, she had to go to the nurses office 50 times since the beginning of the years and they are only on second term.

The bell for the end of the day woke Sakura from her slumber "..what?" she wiped the blurriness from her eyes to see Kakashi-sensei with his fist resting on his hips "Sleeping again Mrs.Haruno? you know what that mean,go get a detention slip from the office, meet me in room 209 after school tomorrow since I'm late for a meeting". With a weak nod she swrung her backpack over her shoulder "your always late" she replied before walking down the hall to get change before dropping by the office.

After getting change quickly out of her blue and green school uniform into her cheerleading outfit and eavesdropping on Ino gossiping, making sure it wasn't about her, she left to wobble to the office since she wasn't fully awake to walk straight. All she could see was blurry people walking by, some saying 'hi' and the green and blue walls, god she hated those walls it was so blah. She liked the Akatsuki schools walls better but she never told anyone but Hinata who agreed with her, if she told Ino she would just be called a cheer whore for liking another school.

"Fell asleep again?" a voice said behind the desk at the office, knowing the voice too well Sakura didn't even need to blink to readjust her eyesight "Yeah, I need a detention slip, Shizune" waiting for Shizune to sign, Sakura rested her head on the window ledge that seperate her and Principles secretary.

Almost falling asleep she barely heard the voice behind her "Excuse me miss, un do you know where the basketball court is,un?" she couldn't help but to snicker at the boys accent. She was about to reply when Shizune cut her off "Better not ask her, she probaly half-asleep thats why im giving her a detention slip, she fell asleep in class again". Hearing a bunch of guys chuckle behind her she snatched the slip out of Shizune hand "I can so tell them simple direction thankyou very much" she snapped before smiling at the boys who were still blurry in her vision "its that way!" Sakura pointed at where she thought the gym was "Thats a wall,un" more laughter. Scratching the back of her head, she felt her cheeks warming up.

x..x...x...x...x..x

Grumbling all the way to the football field, mad at how she couldn't see the faces of those boys so she could kick their ass for humiliating her, she finally realize she had her sight back. Grinning she started hopping towards the cheerleaders waving to her handsome boyfriend in his football uniform, Sasuke waved back. After watching a little of the boys practice she turned her attention to Naoko, the head cheerleader who was in Junior year, when a sudden cry turned all eyes to the field where Kiba Inuzuka laid holding his ankle.

Before Sakura could respond Ino ran over to him "Don't worry I'm in the Medic course I know what to do" she kneeled beside Kiba biting her lower lips. Sakura found this amusing. "Um.. Sakura how to you treat spain ankles again?" Ino winced as she asked for help, now all eyes were set on Sakura who had a smirk playing on her lips "I'll go run and get the band-aids". Starting with a jog around the corner she suddenly remember she had some in her bag for just in case like a good medic should. Peeking around the same corner she decided to eavesdrop again on Ino to see if it was about her. The sight infront of her made Sakura wish Ino was telling everyone that she still colors in children book because it makes her feel little again, but no she had to see her best friend making out with her boyfriend while all her friends adverted their eyes.

Turning around she felt tears sting the back of her head, she was about to sprint to the girls bathroom when a voice called out to her, it was Naoko she was standing where Sakura was visal. In the corner of her eye sight she could see Sasuke and Ino push off of eachother so quickly they both fell on their asses.She blinked off the tears and turned around with a straight poker face, not even shedding any clues that she was so close over the edge a sneeze a mile away can push her completely off "Yes?". She wrapped an arm around Sakura's neck, for a split second Sakura thought she was accually going to be nice and try to cheer her up until.. "Your getting a little chubby, you should cut off those Rainbow belts and candy necklaces you love so much".

Sakura pulled her candy necklace off her neck, examining it for awhile before wrapping it around her fist, this was the little sneeze that made her crazy. Clutching the front of Naoko's sport's bra she pulled her fist back, than driving it into Naoko's pretty little face, her candy necklace exploded. Sakura was still clutching her uniform, leaning closer to Naoko's ears she whispered "you fell" before dropping Naoko on her ass. Instantly the girl infront of her clutched her nose "y-you broke it" she wailed. Storming off that was the last time anyone saw Sakura, besides Sasuke and Ino, who got confronted. Sasuke face was still hurting after hours from the slap and Sakura was so close to breaking Ino's nose too. Sakura ended up posting on her blog that she was going to go to California to help out her sick grandma for acouple of month.

x...x...x...x...x

Sasuke held onto Ino's waist as he steered her to the front of the crowd where his brother saved him spots for him and his friends. He looked over his shoulders to see Naruto and Kiba eyeing the already formed marsh pit. Tenten and Hinata were screeling at their special back stage passes, Ino was also looking at hers but not wanting to look annoying infront of her new boyfriend so she kept in her excitement. Everyone got into their spots and started small chit chat to pass the time before the show began.

"Hey remember that one volleyball tournament we had 2 weeks ago?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he rested his head on Ino's shoulder so he can see his best friend. With a nod from Sasuke Naruto continued "wasn't it weird how that one girl played against the Konoha girls team, she still kicked ass with the mascots head on?". Everyone grew silent for a moment all pondering about that one girl.

_FlashBack:_

_Everyone was waiting on the Akatsuki's bleacher which was really comfy, they were waiting for the Akatsuki's girl's v-ball team to get out of the girls change room. Sasuke looked over at the bleacher right beside him which held his brother and his band of friends, they were surrounded by fan girls but they seemed used to it. Deidara was even entertaining them with stupid little magic tricks, at his school that would be suicidal becuase the crowd would all try to hug you at the same time and you'll end up at the bottom of a dog pile. _

_Looking over at the brother he hates so much, he notice he was talking to someone with green eyes when Itachi looked over at him before turning back to whoever he was talking to by the edge. All he heard was a high pitch "Oh my god!" before he heard the person footstep running back into the girls change room. He strained his ears so he could faintly hear the girl's voice "I need something to cover my face during the game!" "why did you get a pimple when you talked to Itachi" one of her friends giggled "No this is why!..." he couldn't hear the rest since it was whispered._

_Sasuke covered his ears as he heard a bunch of girls scream, than plodding feet headed towards the enterance of the gym. 10 girls peeked there heads past the bleacher his brothers sat, looking straight at him, one girl whispered to her friend "He looks emo" they all laughed, but some had that look in their eyes... the eye of the fan girl!.Their cute red head gym coach came up from behind "Girls why are you only in you bra and panties?" all the girls looked down wide eyed before screaming back to change room. _

_Finally 5 mins later they all came out, with their black and red uniforms, they looked intense especially since they had black marks on their cheeks. They started practicing, and by the look of it they were going to kick Konoha's butt, Ino gave Sasuke a scared looked but was calmed when he held up a sign saying "Ino's #1". A few more minutes of spike and return, the referee blew the whistle and the girls got ready to play while some returned to the bench. "How come there's only 5 on Akatsuki's team?"Lee asked Sasuke only replied with a shrug. The referee blew the whistle the second time and a faint "wait for me!" was heard as a girl with a big weasle mascot head ontop of her head covering her face "I'm here" she gave the referee a thumbs up, getting into stance with her arms held out ready for a set or a bop._

_The crowd was laughing, but that didn't made the girl worried, she even wave to the 'Akatsuki band' and they replied by wooting._

_Even with the weasle head on she still kicked butt, she even spiked the ball at Ino's head, hitting the target acouple of times before Ino had to sit out, bringing Tenten into the game. Akatsuki ended up winning that tournament and the girl ended up taking off her weasle head to pose for the picture but Sasuke couldn't see who it was since Ino was standing infront of him complaining how that girl was on steroids. She even moved her body to block his view when he stretched out his neck, boy was she processive._

_When the boys ended up playing their tournament another weird thing happened with the Akatsuki boys team. It appeared that half the Akatsuki team had caught the flu. One seemed to had it at the beginning of the day and it spread really quickly, now they're one player short to be able to play. After a huddle and a couple of "what the hell!" they ended up with a plan. Taking someone from the crowd they returned with a weird looking dude, that had a head band on, his bangs were sticking everywhere. For some reason the Akatsuki girl team couldn't stop laughing even the weasle girl was laughing so hard the head almost came off which made Sasuke strain his neck._

_Sasuke and the funny looking dude ended up in the middle front and acouple of occasion they came face to face, Sasuke annalyzed him so much he still remember every feature on his face, especially the shape of his eyebrows which looked to skinny to be a guys eyebrow, but if you look at Shikamaru's eyebrows those are too thin too. They ended up getting their ass kicked, that funny looking dude could really spike even for such a short guy._

_Flash Ends:_

Someone bumped into Sasuke by mistake "I'm so sorry, my friends are being dorks and trying to make their own marsh pits" he chuckled and she giggled. They both turned to look at eachother, but the lights turned off and the crowd went crazy. First the red spot light went on the drummer who was looking down until he slowly lifted his head to show droopy reddish brown eyes, and red hair flowing over his bored expression,Sasori, the girls beside Sasuke went crazy, the girl who bumped into him was cheering the most, he knew that voice some how!.

Next the spotlight was yellow and it pointed at one of the guitarist who was grinning so big it looked like he was insane..almost. Everyone gasped as he lifted his head, but than instantly started cheering and commenting on his new hairstyle. He seemed to have cut off his long blonde hair, now it was short and spiky like Sasori's hair, but he still made the new look work with him. Now that his bangs weren't covering his right eye, you can see if he winked at you which he did to the person right beside Sasuke. That was Deidara.

A Blue light came out but it was blinking rapidly before focusing on the other guitarist, a lightly blue skinned man with spiky blue hair, kind of shark like looking. He raised his fist up and the crowd went wild. Kisame was his name.

It all went black and a few girls in the crowd screamed, and acouple of guys told them to shut up. Than it all came back but with a new light added, it was Green. It pointed at Itachi who had a bored expression until he looked right beside Sasuke, Itachi smiled after looking at the girl who Sasuke still have yet to see. Finally smoke started pouring out and the crowd started going wild, "Are you ready for Akatsuki! Whewt!" Itachi screamed into the mike and the crowd went wild, cheering and wooting. All of the Akatsuki were dressed in their usual black cloaks with red clouds and white stripes outlining them.

The lights started dancing around the crowd, but even than Sasuke couldn't catch her face, only green eyes that caught his but instantly looked away back to her laughing friends, they started dancing to the music. Kiba was trying to convince them he saw Sakura at Akatsuki High school when he went to go see his sister Hana,"Thats crazy she's in California she even sent pictures" Ino stated waving her hand in Kiba's face. After a couple of minutes of debating Kiba gave up and watched the band.

As soon as the song 'Hell song' ended the crowd gave another cheer before Itachi's voice on the mike made them quiet "We want to dedicate this song to our favorite chick friend! Zetsu get her up here but I bet all of Akatsuki School knows who it is already" his voice was deep but it was addicting to listen to, you really wanted him to say your name.

The security infront of Sasuke reached forward to grab the girl right beside him, now he was obsess with seeing her face, it was kinda like the time at the v-ball tournament. When the girl was set on stage a fifth spotlight pointed at her, it was pink. All of Sasuke and his friends gasped at the girl infront of them, it was Sakura Haruno! but she changed so much. Her hair was now up to her shoulders, her green eyes sparkled with more cheerfulness, and she didn't dress like a preppy cheerleader like Ino, she dressed in a black t-shirt and cute low riding jeans that had chains on both side. She gave the crowd a peace sign and shouted "Woot! Go Weasles! Kick Some Ass!" the crowd went crazy yelling "Woot Sakura!" and "Sakura Your Awesome" They even heard "Marry me!".

x...x...x...x...

They shock of Sakura Haruno at the concert still bugged everyone at Konoha High, even a month after the concert they all sat in their desk paying half attention to their teacher as they looked out the window. But even outside they watched the cherry blossum tree dance in the wind, as some petals twirled past the window. They were so concentrating on Sakura and her being at Akatsuki this whole time, they barely heard the fire drill bell go off. All the students thought it was just a drill until they were in the hall way where they saw the other half in gulfed with flames, firefighters were already inside looking in the fire to see if any students were left behind.

After getting accounted for the whole gang met with eachother, no one spoke, they just watched their school go down in flames. "Good-Bye Konoha..."

x...x...x...x...x...

1 Month Later:

"...Hello Akatsuki School" they all stood out of Akatsuki watching as everyone went out and through the door. Ino and Sasuke clasped they hands and marched forward, followed by their friends".

**xxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AUTHOR NOTE: the second chapter is where everything happens. All the funness is coming just you wait. Please Comment they make me happy :D lol **

**and remember to vote (look on top for what we're voting for) and vote for what songs you what the Akatsuki to sing :3. yay!**

**Press that button.. I know you want to.. it's so pressable right? yesh it is.**

**Mwahaha **

**(oo)0**

**O O**

**This is Fluffy (a messed up Fluffy)**

**Destroyer of all Worlds!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Renai Love3

Hi, it's me again :]. I know it's been a pretty long time since I last updated but I lost interest in Naruto for a little bit but then I started watching Shippuden and I am once again addicted to it. I just love Hinata and I hope she gets more screen time. Sorry for the people who were looking forward to this story but I'll try to make up for it with weekly updates. The upside is that I finally have spell check so my writing won't suck, plus a few years of ELA. Here we go :D This chapter is mostly focusing on Sakura and her relationship with the Akatsuki.

I do not own Naruto or the characters in this story. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto

XxXXXxXxxxXxxX

A green eye twitched in annoyance.

"Come on you guys! Do your work!" The pink haired girl pleaded. She will try to make them do their load by being nice before she used violence. She would get in trouble if she threw a desk at them. The student council was busier than usual with the new students from Konoha High transferring in. The fact that she would be seeing her old friends was stressing her out enough as it is but now everyone was opting out on doing their workload. Stupid fire. Stupid student council. Her stomach hurts.

The Akatsuki Private school was the only school big enough to house both of them since the other schools in the district was at full capacity. The school was half empty since it was difficult to pass the entrance exam or receive a scholarship. It was a fairly expensive school too. Sakura was only here because she was recommended and was on a full-scholarship due to her impressive marks and athletics.

She was also given the scholarship because of her volleyball skills. The principal had explained that most of the girls on the team were only there to pick up a second sport. It was a trick to avoid the intense extra work-outs that were issued out during the off season of their first sports. Sneaky ingenious bastards. So the team wasn't consisting of all-stars. The principal was relying on her to bring the team to nationals this year since it's been awhile.

She dropped the huge pile of papers on Itachi Uchiha's, the Student President, desk with a 'Thud!'. Even with it sitting on the desk it was taller than her but it didn't give her too much trouble. Her morning work-outs seem to be paying off. Still slightly out of breath from transferring the medical paper work from the General Office to the Student Council room, she slumped down in the chair right beside the older Uchiha brother.

He passed her a can of Iced Tea without sparing her a glance, too engrossed with his Physics textbook. She accepted it gladly. It was still hot out despite it being autumn.

He wasn't the only one ignoring their duty. Deidara, head of the Art Club, was busy sketching in his notebook. Sakura vaguely remembered him mentioning making a Doujinshi for some sort of anime. He was supposed to be writing up the plans for the fair they were holding on the first day to try and recruit the new students into their club.

Sakura was supposed to be doing the same for the Medic Club but the principal had asked her (demanded) to update the medical file with the new student's information. That was a crapload of extra work! She would've said no if it was anyone else but that man. That man was intimating! You don't mess with Pein. Nobody even cracks a ginger joke in this school just in case he heard it.

She glanced over at Kisame and rolled her eyes when she caught sight of the cover of the magazine he was currently reading. Of course it was porn. A slim blue haired girl was posed on the front, sticking out her Double D's in a mermaid outfit. It was no secret that Kisame had a thing for blue haired women and mermaids. He had a huge crush on Pein secretary, Konan. Good luck with that. He had a better chance at finding a mermaid. He was the head of the Swim team and a National Champion even though some were claiming that he cheated. Sakura wouldn't even bat an eyelash if he did.

Kakuzu was checking his bank account on his phone. She didn't have to worry about him though. She knew that he was hard-working and would finish the accounting by today. He probably was just taking a five minute break.

Hidan was sitting right beside him, rambling on about the other religions and what was wrong with them. She should probably kick him out since he didn't actually belong there. He would just distract everybody or piss them off, especially Kakuzu.

Tap…Tap...Tap

Sakura looked to her left to try and determine what that tapping noise was and saw Tobi sitting next to Deidara playing on his PSP. His mask pushed to the side of his head since it was against school rules to have your whole face covered. Judging by his tapping it didn't seem like an intense game where you had to push the 'x' button like crazy. It must be one of those renai game or dating sim. She wasn't a gamer before she met Tobi, who basically forced her to play video games with him. She didn't mind since she found out that they turned out to be fun. He even made her buy her own pink PSP.

Zetsu was watering a banzai tree in the corner. It even had a little tire swing that Deidara made for it. Tobi had once tried putting the class hamster into it and swing it but the poor creature bit him and ran off before he succeeded. It took the class an hour to find Hiccups in the back of Kisame's locker. The green haired boy was in charge of the Gardening Club and was supposed to make a proposal for Itachi to approve by the end of the day.

"Let me help you with those, Sakura-chan" she glanced up and saw Sasori standing right beside her. The red head stared back at her with his half-lidded eyes, looking bored. She heard the music softly playing from the headphones around his neck.

"Thank god!" she took half of the paperwork and plopped it down in front of him with relief. He pulled up a seat right beside her. He was also in the Medic Club with her since he knew so much about Anatomy. He was also the vice president of the council which is pretty good since he works well with Itachi.

"Are you nervous?" the redhead questioned the girl beside him. He didn't look up from his papers. He of course was asking about her friends from Konoha barging into her new life that she now enjoyed amongst the Akatsuki.

"No"

"You're lying" He stated, finally glancing up.

"No"

He raised an eyebrow at her one worded answers and her flustered face.

"…Shut up"

Upgraded to two words now. That was progress. He just chuckled and shook his head before he went back to work. He didn't even bother questioning her more since he got his answer.

"Stupid day-walker" She was safe making a Day-walker joke since they weren't full fledge gingers and thus not risking the wrath of Pein.

Sasori just laughed and pushed her head away, playfully.

"I think we're done for the day" Itachi looked up from the paperwork that Sakura didn't notice him working on. He must've finished his Physics homework.

Her eye twitched in annoyance again as she watched all the members hand in their finished proposals. Sure she was happy that they did their work but it annoyed her how easy it came to them. Like it was effortless. God she hated people that made everything seem so easy. She pouted while she put away her papers in the file cabinet, locking it up.

"Saaakura-chan!" She didn't even get the chance to turn around before the person jumped on her back. Tobi's face rested on her shoulder with a big grin. He had his arms out in front of both of them so that he can still play his game.

She was correct when she guessed that it was a renai game. It must be his new addiction. He was stuck in the Halo phase for awhile now.

The girl on the screen had purple hair and a cat ear hat on. She was blushing and stuttering at whatever option that Tobi had chosen. "This better not be rated R-18"

"It's not. Deidara made sure it wasn't." For some reason, Deidara treated Tobi like a little child or a stupid puppy. Sakura couldn't decide whether it was endearing or not. She thought it was until she saw the blonde hit the masked boy with a rolled up newspaper.

They all headed to their lockers after agreeing to meet up front so that they could go get something to eat since it was already five in the afternoon.

She was lucky that Tobi's locker was right beside hers since the boy was determine to stay on her back. Oh well, she needed the exercise since swimming classes were about to start off. She dreaded that season since she was lacking in the chest area. Wearing a bathing suit would be a lot better if only see could fill out the top part more. She even made soy product apart of her diet since she heard that it was suppose to make them bigger. No luck there.

Itachi wordlessly grabbed her backpack from her hand since she couldn't put it on her back with Tobi on it. She smiled at him. "Thanks"

Itachi just nodded back.

They headed towards the direction of their favorite bar. All of them equipped with a fake I.D that Kakuzu hooked them up with. They had the best wings in town. They had already changed out of their red and black school uniforms and into their street clothe. Only an idiot would try to get into a bar with a high school uniform on.

They always did illegal things and they always got away with it. It kind of gave Sakura a thrill to be a part of it. She was definitely out of her goody-two shoes phase that she was in. They passed a brick wall with spray paint on it. Deidara grinned like an idiot. You could see Deidara's graffiti all around town. Some of the buildings didn't even paint over it since they were so pretty and well-done. He was always going to smell like spray paint but Sakura had grown accustom to it. His biggest pet peeve is when people just leave tags. He also had a habit of exploding shit. Tobi had sticky fingers and most of his video game collection was stolen. If you ever see him in a store, it was most likely that he just stole something. Zetsu grows pot in his basement. It was quality stuff. Kakuzu helped him sell and dealt with fake I.D's. Hidan was in a messed up religion that Sakura was sure was Satanism but was given a long lecture about religion when she had asked. She was still confused but didn't want to go through the whole ordeal again so she just didn't ask again. Sasori was into racing with his shiny car. She wasn't sure what kind It was but it looked like something out of 'Fast and Furious'. All she knew was that she loved it when he gave her a ride. Kisame was into gambling. Whether it was poker, horse races, Sasori's races or the women swim team. He just loved gambling and he was good at it. Itachi was a mystery to her but she knew he has his hand in something big. He just brushed her off if she asked. Maybe he was a male prostitute or a pimp and was too embarrassed to tell her. She laughed at the image of Itachi in a pimp outfit.

Her mom would definitely get a few gray hairs if she found out that she hung out with a bunch of bad boys. Her dad would probably smell burnt toast if he found out his baby girl was sipping a tequila sunrise right now.

"Yes! My hockey team just won" Kisame yelled out in joy while he thrust his fist in the air. He proceeded to collect a wad of cash from a disgruntled man.

Sakura looked up from her club sandwich to see Deidara staring at her with squinted eyes. Her left eye squinted and her expression turned to a 'what?'. He tilted his head to the left, his blonde hair flopping into his eyelined eye. His hands came up to form a square, like most artists do to try a picture something.

"Okay, you're freaking me out. Do I have something on my face?" Maybe it was the honey garlic sauce from the piece of buffalo wing.

"Nuh, just deciding if you should be in my manga or not. I think you should" he grinned at her before leaning forward excitedly. His eyes had that gleam in it when he has a great idea for a project.

"Oh? And what is it about? Because if it's something perverted than absolutely not!" She knew that he had a fetish for maid outfits and cat ears on girls.

Deidara disappeared under the table and a second later was right beside her. Sakura made a "Gah!" noise in surprise. He successfully stole Tobi's seat while he was in the bathroom. He began pulling out his sketchbook and showing her the outline. She loved his artwork, they were so well drawn and detailed that she could look at them over and over again and never get bored. She stared at herself with fish nets and a black outfit. She had a kitty mask on? and swords in both of her hands.

"It's about ninjas"

"Ninjas?" she asked confused. That was not what she suspected at all.

"Yes, ninjas"

"Sexy ninjas?" She asked suspiciously. She had seen his porn collection hidden under his bed. They turned anything and everything into sexy time.

"No, like ninja-ninjas" He began getting all worked up, bouncing up and down on the stool. Tobi at one point came back during his explanation and was promptly pushed (in the face) away from them without Deidara even sparing him a glance.

In the end she agreed to model for him. It wasn't really necessary since every little detail of Sakura was mesmerized by the blonde. Like the exact shade of her green eyes in or out of the light. Her dimples when she smiles and flash of white teeth when she laughed. But he took the chance of spending quality time alone with the pink haired girl.

Sasori and Itachi watched the scene with grimaces but then glared at the other when they noticed the annoyed expression. Seems like there was competition.

They never dine and dashed here since it was their favorite and wanted to come back. They were also sober since it was a school night and they were heading home where their parents were.

They headed towards the bus stop to see Sakura off since she lived in another neighborhood and didn't have her driver's license yet.

"Sakura-chan! I got something for you" Tobi said excitedly before twisting in order to reach his backpack. He pulled out a small rectangle wrapped in newspaper and a pink ribbon. She smiled at the crudely wrapped present just because it was so adorable and so Tobi.

"I was going to wait for your birthday but I want to give it to you now" he exclaimed cheerfully before thrusting it into her hands.

"Thank you, Tobi!" she laughed when he stuck out his cheek, bending down to place a quick kiss on it. The other guys scoffed in annoyance. Sasori frown the tiniest bit, Deidara rolling his eyes and Itachi furrowing his brows. They reassured themselves that Tobi was just like a brother to her and it didn't matter that he was in the same class as her. They still wanted to kick his ass. That lucky bastard.

Tearing off the wrapping, she peered down at a PSP game, one that had three really cute guys on it. A renai game for girls. The guys looked vaguely familiar. Maybe they were from an anime that Deidara made her watch. A Blonde with a paint splatters on his cheek grinning widely, a dark haired boy staring nonchalantly with a cigarette between his teeth and a redhead looking bored from where he was sitting in a desk. She couldn't place where she saw them before. She shrugged it off and thanked Tobi again before getting onto the bus that just arrived, waving at her friends.

Once the bus was out of sight, Deidara punched Tobi on the arm in a jealous fit.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Pein stared at his computer screen, leaned back against his leather chair and elbows resting on the arm rest. He brought his hands up to his mouth, concentrating on the file he had pulled up. A list was shown on the screen. It contained nine names with a few already crossed out.

* * *

Gaara from Sunagajure High. Defense in soccer. #14

Yugito Nii from Kumogakure Collage School Goaltender for field hockey. #32

Yagura from Kirigakure Middle School. Eighth grade, try to recruit over the summer. #07

Roshi from Iwagakure High School. Judo #45

Han from Iwagakure High School. Kendo #21

Utakata from Kirigakure High School. Karate #12

Fu from Takigakure High School. Swim team #08

Killer B from Kumogakure High School. #17

Naruto Uzamaki from Konohagakure High School. Forward for soccer and basketball. #13

With them on the school teams, Akatsuki High would be unstoppable. He particularly wanted the last one.

xXXxXxXxxXxxXX

As soon as she got home she went jumping on her bed, flinging off her bear slippers in the process but she hardly noticed. Her brain was fried from all the homework and student council that she groaned at the thought of starting her essay tonight. It was going to turn to goo if she had to think up a thesis. She needed something to zone out on and just relax. She knew that her shows were having re-runs tonight so she opted on trying out the new game she received from Tobi.

She powered up her pink PSP and popped in the game.

She clicked start.

End of Chapter 2!

Thank you for reading it and hopefully you finished it until the end of this chapter. I haven't written in so long but I've been watching a lot of anime and reading a lot of manga since I have a year off before university. It's getting me inspired haha and all the reviews that been accumulating over the years really made me want to pick this story up again. I'm sorry for taking so long! Please Read and Review :3 I promise to update in less than 3 years haha probably aiming for weekly since I still have upgrading to do.


End file.
